Roboti musia byť šialený
by ArtyomAlda
Summary: Insane in the Mainframe a čo sa dialo po tom keď Fry dostal za spolubývajúceho Roberta. Slovak language ! Roberto/Fry
1. Chapter 1

**Fry je v ústave pre kriminálnych robotov, potom čo ho neprávom obvinili a odsúdili. Teraz dostal nového spolubývajúceho Roberta, ktorý si naňom skúša bodanie, Fry túto noc ťažko zaspí, napokon sa mu to podarí. Po pár hodinách spiaceho Frya zobudí Roberto "Hej červený, vstávaj, je ráno".**

**Fry s rozospatým hlasom hovorí "Ešte chvílu, mami!"**

**"Vstávaj!" Skríkne naňho Roberto**

**Fry sa nakoniec zobudí a prudko vstane zo studenej podlahy "čo! Do čerta, daj mi pokoj" hovorí Fry keď v akej situácií sa naozaj nachádza**

**"Klídek to bodanie ma už omrzelo, moc sa uhýbaš a mňa to už nebaví bodať do prázdna"**

**"Takže mi už dáš pokoj?"**

**"Ano, ano a nie len to, pomôžem ti dostať sa z tohoto ústavu"**

**"Prečo mi chceš pomôcť?"**

**"No ty si ma neprezradil tak ja ti zase pomôžem s touto situáciou"**

**"Neviem čo mám na to povedať, na to že si taký šialený si celkom v pohode"**

**"Dosť rečí! Mám plán ale nieje až taký jednoduchý ako si myslíš"**

**Fry zaujato pozrie na Roberta "Tak hovor"**

**"No ide o to že budeš predstierať že si sa stal robotom"**

**Fry len na to mávne rukov "ale choď, to bude jednoduché"**

**"To môže povedať len človek, ty musíš tak vyzerať za každú cenu, jasné"**

**"Dobre a čo mám podľa teba spraviť?"**

**"Poď so mnou" Povie Roberto a otvorí dvere "musíš sledovať každého robota v ústave a chovať sa tak ako oni, ale nie ako bláznivý robot, rozumieš"**

**"Ja viem ako sa správajú roboty, s jedným bývam"**

**Roberto sa naňho udivene pozrie a povie "Tak tým odpadá prvá úloha! Nazdar Bendre!"**

**"Zdarec Robe tak čo aký je Fry?"**

**"On sa volá Fry?" Povie udivene Roberto**

**Fry sa pozrie na oboch robotou a povie "Ano ja sa tak volám a budem rád ak ma budeš aj ty tak volať Robe"**

**"Žiadny problém červe... teda Fryi"**

**"No tak ja zase idem, musím preladiť toho maníka čo má vysielačku v ústach" povie Bender a odíde**

**"No Fryi tak čo ako sa ti tu páči?"**

**"Je to tu strašné, mám olej od všetkych druhov robotov v topánkach, vo vlasoch mám ocelové piliny a v ústach mám hnusnú pachuť po disketách"**

**Roberto potlapká po pleci Frya a hovorí "vydrž dostaneš sa odtiaľto"**

**"To by som bol rád, vieš koľko som nemal sex...bože môj prečo ti to vlastne hovorím" povie Fry a chytí sa za hlavu**

**"Ja neviem toto som tiež nemusel vedieť" hovorí zo smiechom Roberto**

**"Tak a čo teraz?"**

**"Teraz ti poviem viac o mojom pláne" hovorí Roberto a poškepká svoj plán Fryovi do uch**

**"Páni to je ako z jedného filmu čo som nedávno videl počkať ako sa len volal, aha, Môj sused zabijak 2, tam tiež to vyzeralo úplne inak ak ona prvý pohlad"**

**"Ale pamätaj Fryi toto musí byť tajomstvo jasné"**

**"Spoľahni sa a aké je znamenie ža má budeš čakať u O'Zorgnaxa?"**

**"Neboj Fryi, to poznáš"**

**"Takže od zajtra budem predstierať že som robot, jasne"**

**"Ano ale musí to byť dôverihodné, nech sa deje čo sa deje nesmieš sa prezradiť do tej doby, dokedy sa neobjavím v Planet Expresse"**

**"Jo jasne ty budeš ohrozovať mojích priateľov a ja akože celú situáciu zachránim, v poriadku"**

**"Tak sa mi to páči a teraz poď rozdávajú teplý olej"**

**Fry len znechutene pozrie do jedálne "ach olej, fuj"**

**"Aha skoro som zabudol ty si človek, nezomrieš dúfam od hladu"**

**"Nemaj obavy z tam toho chorého automatu vypadávajú čokoládové tyčinky"**

**"Jo ale je ti jasné že zajtra budeš musieť piť olej" **

**"Už som bol aj v horšej situácií" kývol rukou Fry**

**Ako čas ubiehal schýlovaľo sa k večeru Fry do tej doby hral s Bendrom a inými šialenými robotmi poker a ako vždy Fry prehrával**

**"Hej Fryi poď, nemá zmysel hrať proti robotom, hlavne keď viac ako polovica z nich podvádza" Odvádza ho od hry Roberto**

**"Asi máš pravdu nemá to zmyseľ a som strašne unavený" povie Fry a zívne**

**"Nechápem aký ma zmysel to tvoje zívanie?" Hovorí Roberto**

**"To nikto nevie, čo už poďme spať"**

**"Jo máš pravdu, tak ja idem spať Bendre, uvidíme sa ráno"**

**Bender fajčiac cigaru povie "Jo v poriadku tak dobrú noc a Fryi nieže budeš kričať ako včera v noci"**

**"Veľmi vtipné Bendre" povedal odchádzajúci Fry **

**V malej izbe meter X meter kubický s ktorou sa delil s Robertom, ležal Fry skrčený v rohu pod Robertovými nohami**

**"Hej Fryi nechceš sendvič?" Povedal Roberto a vytiahol zo svojho malého úložného priestoru jeden sendvič**

**"Ty máš jedlo!" Hovorí prekvapene Fry a rýchlo vstane z podlahy "ako si k nemu prišiel?"**

**"Vedel som že potrebuješ jedlo lebo si človek tak som to ukradol jednému z robotovi ktorý si myslí že je človek"**

**"Tak dík, môžem?"**

**"Jasné je tvoj" povie Roberto a podá sendvič Fryovi ktorý ho rýchlo zje**

**"Moc ti ďakujem Robe, vieš myslím že by sme mohli byť priateľmi, nemyslíš"**

**"Ja neviem, priateľa ako človeka ešte nemám...tak teda dobre"**

**"Ale nebudeš do mňa bodať, jasné"**

**"Máš moje slovo budem sa snažiť potlačiť nutkanie"**

**"A teraz drž hubu chcem sa vyspať" povedaľ Fry a ľahol si spať do rohu **

**"Ehm..Fryi?"**

**"Čo chceš?"**

**"Bude to znieť divne ale... môžem si ľahnúť k tebe" povedal nervozne Roberto**

**"Jo môžeš" **

**Roberto si ľahol tesne pri Fryovi, skôr by sa dalo povedať že ho mal v náručí**

**Náhle keď Fry ucítil Robertovu ruku na svojej hrudi povedal "Hej Robe nie je to tak trochu robosexuálne?"**

**"To máš jedno, sme predsa sami"**

**"Nie čo na tom bude" povedal Fry a obrátil čelom sa k Robertovi, v tom Fry spravil niečo divného čo by nikdy neurobil pobozkal Roberta na ústa**

**"Ja som si myslel že nie si robosexuál" hovorí prekvapene Roberto**

**"Ani nie som, možno to je tým že už dlho nemám žiadny vzťah k žene"**

**"Poďme radšej spať" povedal Roberto**

**  
**

**Pokračovnie nabudúce (To be continued) ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Na druhý deň ráno ich čakalo uskutočnenie plánu.**

**"Takže Fry, vieš čo máš robiť"**

**"Jo jasne že viem, spraviť zo seba robota"**

**"Tak dotoho" **

**Fry začal robiť robota a to doslova pil olej, hovoril tak a aj tak kradol. Celú deň sa tak správal a v noci keď bol znovu vo svojej izbe s Robertom si konečne oddychol**

**"Wow, Fryi nevedel som že budeš taký dobrý robot"**

**Fry odpovedal robotím hlasom "Za-mie-ta-sa já som vraždobot"**

**"Čo že?" Vystrašenie povie Roberto**

**Fry sa naňho usmeje "robím si srandu"**

**"Toto mi nerob Fryi vystrašil si ma"**

**"To hranie na robota je jednoduché ale veľmi unavujúce, z toho oleja som mal poriadnu.."**

**V tom mu skočí do reči Roberto "Dosť! Nemusím vedieť všetko"**

**"Ako chceš, chcel sa ťa niečo spýtať, nevieš prečo mi skoro vždy poolejuje nejaký robot nohu?"**

**"To je jednoduché nestoj pri robotovi čo má inkontinenciu"**

**"No fúj"**

**"A čo budeš robiť ked prídeš domov?"**

**"Dám si sprchu"**

**"Že sa pýtam"**

**"Ale som moc hladný roboti nejedia takže som dnes okrem oleja nič nejedol, nemáš náhodou sendvič, však"**

**"Nie, ale myslel som na teba takže som nabral kopu čokoladových tyčiniek z pokazeného automatu" povie Roberto a vytiahne z hrude hrsť tyčiniek**

**"To je super konečne sa najem" a začal pažravo jesť tyčinky**

**"Hej pomali hádžeš to do seba ako Gagarin kinedryl"**

**Fry vprskol od smiechu "Robe prestaň robiť žarty keď jem !"**

**"Niečo si nechaj aj na zajtra"**

**"Zajtra tu už nebudem, dúfam"**

**"To aj ja dúfam už ma nebaví zháňať ti jedlo"**

**Po tom čo Fry dojedol sa obrátil k Robertovi "takže čo teraz?" povie Fry a utrie si do rukáva ústa od čokolády**

**"Ideme spať alebo niečo chceš robiť?"**

**"Vieš Robe poznáme sa len chvílu ale mám taký pocit ako keby sme sa spoznali už dávno"**

**"Bender neklamal, ľudské city sú naozaj divné"**

**"To hovorí ten čo ma skoro vždy obchytkáva v rozkroku"**

**"Kto? Bender?" Udivene povedal Roberto**

**"Ano prečo sa pýtaš?"**

**"Ale nič, vieš... včera verčer ako si ma pobozkal" **

**"No bože tak prepáč"**

**"Nie o to nejde, nebolo to zlé"**

**"Chceš tým povedať že..."**

**Roberto sa pozrie na Frya "Nemyslí si že som robosexuál"**

**"Ani ja nie som robosexuál a aj tak ťa mám rád, čo je na tom divné"**

**"No ja som už unavený takže dobrú noc" povie Roberto a zaspí**

**"Dobrú noc" povie Fry a ľahne si do rohu malej izby**

**Na druhý deň ráno znova simuloval Fry že je robot a tentokrát sa stalo presne to čo prepovedal Roberto, Fry upútal pozornosť lekárov, po chvíli ho prepustili a odišiel spolu zo svojími kolegami späť domov ktorí nemohli pochopiť čo sa s Fryom stalo. Zatiaľ čo Fry v Plant Expresse simuloval že je robot, Roberto v ústave čakal na správnu príležitosť aby mohol s Bendrom utiecť. **

**"Hej Bendre nechceš zdrhnúť?" Spýtal sa Bendra Roberto**

**A o pár minút neskôr v Planet Expresse si Roberto vzal za rukojemníkov posádku Planet Expressu zatiaľ čo opitý Fry ležal za gaučom, ten sa však po chvíli prebral a došlo k tomu čo ste videli v televízore. Roberto skončil na ceste a bol zatknutý. Zatiaľ čo Roberto bol vo väzení.**

* * *

**Pokračovanie nabudúce (****To be continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leela prišla za triezvejúcim Fryom do salóniku pre zamestnancov "ahoj Fryi, tak čo ruka"**

**Fry sa na ňu pozrel a hovorí "Je to len škrábnutie, ale budem v pohode"**

**Leela si sadne vedľa Frya "moc ti ďakujem Fryi že si nás zachránil pred tým šialeným robotom"**

**Fry sa na ňu s úsmevom pozrie "rado sa stalo, čo by som neurobil pre priateľov a hlavne pre teba"**

**V tom nastane to trápne ticho ktoré po chvíli preruší Leela "tak čo dnes večer robíš?"**

**"No mám na pláne si ísť s Bendrom pozrieť neslušné bábkové divadlo, ale ak chceš tak by sme si niekam mohli zájsť"**

**"Dobrý nápad Fryi, čo tak prejsť sa do parku?"**

**"Dobre" povedal pokoným hlasom Fry. Leela náhle vstala z gauča, avšak pred tým než odišla Fry jej niečo povedal "Ehm Leelo!"**

**Leela zastala a otočil sa k Fryovi "Ano Fryi"**

**"J-Ja ťa milujem Leelo" zajachtal červenájúci sa Fry**

**Leela sa usmiala a odpovedala "aj ja teba Fryi"**

**V tú noc Fry a Leela sa prechádzali po Central Parku držiac sa za ruku **

**"Vieš Fryi myslela som si že si obyčajný poserútka ale teraz som zistila že sa mýlim"**

**"Musím priznať že sa tak niekedý správam, to vieš nikto nie je dokonalý" kývne Fry plecom a hneď ako to dopovedal a v tom prišiel k ním muž so zbraňou a s chraplavým hlasom im povedal " tak hrdličky navalte mi peniaze lebo strelím"**

**Fry nestratil duchaprítomnosť a ticho povedal "nemáte ju nabitú"**

**Lupič nervozne odpovedal "A-Ale..Ale mám" zajachtal**

**"Nie nemáte pane, ukážte ja vám ju odistím" povedal Fry, Leela sa naňho nechápavo pozrela. Fry načiahol ruku k lupičovej zbrani. Lupičovi sa zbraň triasla v rukách a Fry stískol gombík so slovami "tak hotovo"**

**"V poriadku a teraz tie prachy"**

**Fry sa naňho usmial a vytrhol mu ju z rúk a okamžite ju namieril proti lupičovi "Len snívaj zaistil som ti ju a teraz je v mojich rukách odistená"**

**"Do čerta !" povedal lupič a už zdrhal**

**Leela sa naňho s úžasom pozrela "Fryi? Si to ty?"**

**"A kto iný?" Z úsmevom odpovedal**

**"To bola dobrá finta, ako si na ňu prišiel?"**

**"No videl som to v jednom filme s Brucom Willisom"**

**"Poďme radšej ku mne, ok"**

**"Nemám nič proti tomu, Leelo" povedal Fry a hodil zbraň do jazera. **

**O chvílu neskôr už boli obidvaja v Leelenom byte **

**"Tak čo budeme robiť, Leelo?"**

**"Čo myslíš ?" pozrela sa na Frya chlípným pohladom**

**"Aha, už viem..hrať karty ?"**

**"Fry niekedy má tvoja hlúposť prekvapuje, ale myslím si že si tým celkom zábavný"**

**Fry sa naňu pozrel a povedal "Už som na to prišiel ! Ty to chceš fakt so mnou robiť?"**

**"Ano Fryi mám ťa moc rada a už som nemala mesiac sex"**

**"A čo mám povedať ja, keď som bol v robo-blázdninci, vieš aký som ja teraz..."**

**V tom mu Leela skočí do reči "drž hubu Fryi a poďme sa milovať"**

**Fry s úsmevom pobozká Leelu a odídu do spálne. Na druhý deň ráno Leela vstane a vzbudí Frya "Fry vstávaj ! Prídeme neskoro do práce"**

**S rozospatým hlasom Fry povie "ešte chvílu"**

**"Padaj z postele Fry !"**

**Fry vstane z postele a zívne " no dobre, koľko je hodín?"**

**"pol ôsmej" odpovie Leela z kúpeľne**

**"Hej, Leelo ! To čo sa stalo včera večer" povie nervozne Fry **

**Leela vyjde z kúpelne a s úsmevom povie " čo by sa malo tak stať? Mám ťa strašne rada Fry. Hlavne tvoj chlapecký úsmev a teraz dosť rečí ide sa do práce"**

**Keď však prišli k hlavnému vchodu Planet Express budovy, našli vo dverách zabodnutý nôž**

**"Čo to sakra má znamenať?" Od strachu povedala Leela**

**"Čo? Tento nôž? Niekto si ho tu asi zabudol"**

**"Nemyslím si Fryi že by si ho tu niekto len tak zabudol" povie Leela a zoberie nôž so sebou.**

**V konferčenej miestnosti ho položí pred ostatnými do stredu stola "Dnes ráno som s Fryom našla tento nôž zabodnutý vo dverách" hovorí Leela**

**"Možno ho tam niekto zabudol" povie Amy **

**"Nie Amy, nemyslím si že by si ho tu niekto zabudol" hovorí Leela**

**"Dajte teraz pokoj s nožmi, hlavná je teraz existencia tejto firmy" hovorí Hermes a začne ako vždy nudnou prezentáciou pri ktorom každý zaspí.**

**O pár hodín neskôr pred televízorom zo Slurmom v ruke pozerá Fry „All my Circuits" v tom si k nemu sadne Bender.**

**"Tak čo saláme, aká bola noc s Leelou?"**

**"Celkom v pohode. Počkať ! Ako vieš že ja a Leela"**

**"Prosím ťa Fryi to vidí aj slepí" povie Bender "nad čím tak rozmýšlaš?"**

**"Ale, od tej chvíle čo som uvidel ten nôž, tak mám taký divný pocit že mám niečo urobiť"**

**"Takto sprav"**

**"Keby som len vedeľ čo mám spraviť"**

**"No skús ísť do baru u O'Zorgnaxa tam sa dobre rozmýšľa"**

**"Do čerta už viem čo mám spraviť, máš to u mňa Bendre" povie Fry a uteká do baru. Tam nájde pri pulte Roberta s pohárom whiskey.**

**"Roberto! Tak som tu"**

**"Fryi kdesi do čerta toľko bol?"**

**"Prepáč nedošlo mi že ten nôž je to znamenie"**

**"No aspoň že si tu, no hovor ako"**

**"Všetko išlo ako po masle, len má prekvapilo že sa potom so mnou vyspala Leela" povie s úsmevom Fry**

**"Tak vidíš plán dokonale zafungoval"**

**"A čo ty Roberto? Kde ťa potom odviedli ?"**

**"Ani sa nepýtaj ! Po pár hodinách má prepustili za nedostatok dôkazov, boh žehnaj americkému právnemu systému"**

**"Tak si sa z toho nakoniec vysekal, a čo teraz budeme robiť?"**

**"Poďme sa opiť, ja to platím" hovorí Roberto**

**Po hodinách pitia vodky a whiskey sa Fry a Roberto opitý dotackali do roboubytovne kde býval s Bendrom**

**"Hej Fryi! Nebude Bender namietať?**

**"Bender! Nikdy, on je v pohode robot"**

**V tom Fry otvoril dvere a tam uvidel Bendra ako sa miluje s Amy**

**Poznámka autora :**Ja viem, Bender sa zamiluje do Amy až v epizode Proposition Infinity, ale čo vy viete veď poznáte Amy :-)

**"Bendre! Už zase!" hovorí opitý Fry**

**"Fry! Roberto! Čo tu do čerta robíte?" hovorí prekvapene Bender**

**Amy vstane a vankúšom si zakríva svoje telo "Ja som si myslela že si z Leelov Fryi" hovorí rozrušene Amy**

**"Ale kdeže, bol som sa s Robertom opiť, mimochodom Bendre, môže dnes Roberto u nás prespať?"**

**"Mne to je jedno Fryi len nás s Amy nerušte" hovorí Bender "a ty poď ku mne Amy, ešte sme neskončili" hovorí chlípným tónom Bender**

**"Tak poď Roberto toto nemusíme vidieť" povie Fry**

**Roberto sa iba zvedavo otočí a ide za Fryom do izby**

**"Tu bývaš ?" Spýtal sa ho zvedavo Roberto**

**"Ano, tu spím" hovorí Fry a ukáže na posteľ**

**"Takže, ja sa vyspím tam v rohu, aby som ťa nerušil" hovorí Roberto**

**"Ale no tak, vyspíš sa na mojej posteli so mnou"**

**"Keď na tom tak trváš" povie Roberto a kývne plecami**

**Roberto si ľahol na posteľ, zatiaľ čo Fry si vyzliekol svoju bundu, tričko, nohavice a ponožky. Fry si potom sadol na posteľ a hovorí "tak čo kedy ideš preč? "**

**Roberto sa naňho pozrie a hovorí "hneď ako sa vzbudíme"**

**"O.k" povzdychne si Fry**

**Roberto nervózne začne chúlostívu tému " Ehm... ako sa milujú ľudia? "**

**Fry sa začervená a nevie mu na to odpovedať " vieš...no ja...my..." zajachtal Fry**

**Roberto naňho s úsmevom pozrie a povie "Čo keby si mi to ukázal ?"**

**"Tak táto noc bude zábavná" povzdychne si Fry pre seba a ľahne si vedľa Roberta ktorému dá jemný bozk na ústa, Fry pocíti jemné brnenie na perách**

**"Toto sa mi páčilo, Fry" hovorí Roberto a otvorí mu svoj úložný priestor kde má obvody "stačí keď ich budeš hladiť" **

**Fry svojími rukami jemne hladil Robertove obvody ktoré boli čoraz horúcejšie "ty si sa ale nažhavil" hovorí so smiechom Fry**

**"Fry ja ťa milujem ! " Vykríkol Roberto, bol to akýsi prejav orgazmu. Fry vtedy do prstov dostal menší elektrický výboj "to mal byť ten orgazmus ?" Spýtal sa Fry šúchajúc si pritom ruky**

**"Ano, najlepší aký som mal"**

**Fry sa začervenal a pohladil Robertovu hlavu, v tom Roberto chytil Frya za citlivé miesto **

**"Owwww, Robe opatrne, nie som robot!" **

**"Prepáč, ešte som nikdy nemal sex s človekom" hovorí Roberto hladiac Fryovi citlivé miesto**

**"Drž hubu Robe! Už budem!" Zavzdychal Fry**

**"Už si hotový Fryi ?" Spýtal sa ho Roberto **

**"Jo už som" hovorí Fry obliekajúc si spodky**

**"Pre boha Fryi, veď si celý červený! Si v poriadku?" Hovorí ustráchane Roberto**

**"Ano som v poriadku, vždy som červený po sexe a tiež aj veľmi unavený takže dobrú noc Robe" povie Fry a pritisne sa bližšie k Robertovi ktorý ho má v náručí**

**"Dobrú noc"**

**Na druhý deň ráno ich ide zobudiť Bender ale obraz ktorý sa mu v tej chvíli naskytol ho poriadne zaskočil**

**"Fryi, Robe ! Vy teploši...vstávajte!" Skríkne na oboch Bender**

**"Hej ja nie som teplý" povie dvojica naraz**

**"Bendre! Ty máš čo hovoríť, tiež spávaš s Amy" začne ho karhať Fry**

**"No dobre, bože, skóre je vyrovnané, si šťastný?" Hovorí Bender a odíde**

**"Áno som a veľmi" povie Fry a usmeje sa na Roberta ten mu úsmev opätuje**

**Koniec (The End)**

**Šialený príbeh však, hlavná vec že fantázia nemá hraníc a robosexualita tiež. Please Reviews**


End file.
